The Real Me
by dracoshott28
Summary: Hermione reveals her true act...her trueself and shes hott. She can get any guy right? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT JAKE AND CHARLIE! This doesn't follow HPB exactly...its the summer before their final year.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Welcome to me. The new me. I'm not goody good Hermione anymore. I party drink and I've done drugs, but I quit drugs. I'm hot and I know it. I can get anything I want as long as I keep my grades up. I'm rich and my parents are never here. What more could a girl want?I have a car so I go out whenever I want and come back whenever I want. This is the new Hermione.I still keep up my grades and read ahead so I'll have my future upset but otherwise I've changed. I can get any guy I want. Except one...

I walked out of the house with my jean mini skirt and a white tube top that matched my white flip flops. I got into my new Range Rover and drove off to Charlie's house. I arrived in about 10 minutes. We were suppossed to go surfing today. Yes, I know how to surf. Suprising? There is a lot you guys don't know about me.I walaked up the stairs and took the keys out to her house.

"Charlie!" I called as I stepped into the house. She was running back and forth upstairs. "Are you ready yet?" I asked.

"Give me 2 seconds." She said and ran back down the hallway. I walked into her kitchen and grabbed a diet Coke out of the fridge. I walked back out of the kitchen and it the foyer.

"Come on!" I yelled and she came rushing down the stairs. "Are we taking your car or mine?" I asked.

"Yours,'' she replied. Charlie was about 5'5 very slim with B sized boobs and she had brown hair that was halfway down her back and completly straight. I had known her my whole life and she was my best friend. She was wearing a t-shirt that was ripped ac ross the front and ripped jeans. We walked out of the house together and got into the car.

"So where are your parents?" I asked.

"Bahamas."

"Oh same here. Our parents are probably meeting up there or something."

"Ready to rip some waves?" She asked.

"Hell ya!" I said as we arrived at the beach. We got out and set up our beach towels. I stripped off my tube top and my skirt revealing a tiny black string bikini. She stripped off wearing a blue bikini.I put on my body suit and grabbed my board and immediatley dove into the water. This was one of my last days before my last year at Hogwarts. I hadn't seen Harry or Ron all summer and boy would they be surprised when they saw me. I decided to stun everyone at school with my summer look instead of going back to the bookworm look. As I rode a wave I saw some other surfer guys checking me and Charlie out. I was back to lounging in the water and i got out to tan some. Of course I had to tan my long lean legs so I could look perfect.As I laid on my stomach one of the guys that was eyeing my earlier came up to me and laid down next to me.

"Hey Angel! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Ya...thanks for asking." I said sarcasm dripping.

"So how come I haven't seen you around before? You come here often?"

"Yes, I do and you have but then my hair was blonde and my eyes were blue and you used the same exact lines. Are those the only ones you have because I can give you a list I've heard from other guys." I said and smiled sweetly at him and obviously figuring out the message he got up and left. I relaxed again to hear someone else lie down next to me.

"Can't I tan in peace?" I asked myself.

"You could. Or you could snog your lover." Said a familiar voice.

"Jake!" I screamed and jumped on top of him. "Where have you been lover?I missed you much," I said and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey babe. And I've been around," he said as we both stood up. His 6' foot height towered over my 5'6 height. I looked at him. He was a dirty blonde with the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen and not to mention his very sculpted body. I smiled up at him.He smiled and picked me I locked my legs around his waist and my hands were around his neck and kissed him again on the lips. "So how's my lover doing?"

"I'm good. Just missed you! And you know I leave in a few days! I haven't seen you in weeks,"I replied. I missed my Jake. Not my boyfriend, but like a best friend with benefits. Not to mention my protector from all the other ass hole guys i have to deal with. "Come out with me tonight. Just me and you let's do something babe.Please?" I said giving him my big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay,"He said and ran over and dropped me into the ocean.

"You little fucker!" I screamed as i swam out and onto the shore.

"Oh ya lover I have someone I want you to meet!" Jake yelled. I ran up to him and I saw a guy behind him.

"So who's your friend?" the mysterious guy asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this is a new story. What do you think? Do you like it? I hope you do. Please review and tell me what you think. PRETTY PLEASE!


	2. Day at the Beach

_"You little fucker!" I screamed as I swam out and onto the shore._

_"Oh ya lover I have someone I want you to meet!" Jake yelled. I ran up to him and I saw a guy behind him._

_"So who's your friend?" the mysterious guy asked._

I looked to see none other than a blonde boy. A blonde beach boy actually dirty blonde. He had a cute smile and perfect white teeth. He stood at a good 6'1 and he obviously had a very sculpted body. I smiled up at him.

"This is Lena. Lena this is Michael," Jake said introducing us. He looked familiar but I couldn't place it we shook hands. I bet you're wondering why he introduced me as Lena. Lena is short for Melena which is my middle name. My friends at home call me that because they think Hermione is too long and I have to agree…and since that's what they call me that's how they introduce me.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling a friendly smile. This guy was hot and he seemed nice as he flashed me a bright smile. "Well I'm kind of hungry do you guys wanna come to lunch with me and Charlie? And then come back and ride some for waves?" I asked.

"Sure," Jake and Michael replied.

"Okay we'll I'll go get Charlie and then we can head out in my car," I said and took off running down the beach trying to find Charlie. I signaled her over and she slowly got out of the water and walked over to me. "We're going to lunch with Jake and his friend Michael, okay?"

"Ya, sure," She said and immediately began to pack up her stuff as I did mine. We put all our junk in the car and got in. Charlie decided she would let me and Jake talk so she sat in the back with Michael and they seemed to be hitting it off great even though I couldn't help but feel some green eyes boring into my back. I still couldn't place him as I drove to a beach restraint called "Beach Place". I nearly ran a red light before Jake shook me from my trance.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay to drive?" He asked concern filling his voice.

"Yea, sorry just spacing out," I said putting on a reassuring smile. I was always a safe driver and he knew that because when I drive I normally have other people's lives in my hands so I don't hurt or kill anyone. I focused the rest of the way to the restaurant. We got out and got a table for 4 outside. It was kind of a seafood/burger joint and all the beach kids came here so it was pretty casual. I sat down at the table and made sure that Jake sat next to me just for comfort.

"So Michael where do you go to school?" I asked.

"Oh, you should know Mione," He stated very calmly.

"WHA!" I yelled spitting out my chocolate milkshake. "Michael can I talk to you for a second?" I said smiling realizing who he was. We walked off the deck where we were sitting and down onto the sandy beach. I smiled as I felt the familiar squish of the sand against my feet.

"So Lena," he coughed covering a laugh, "Figured out who I am?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry," I said smiling as I pulled him into a tight hug and he picked me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him on the cheek and I smiled. "Where have you been? I thought you were at the burrow with Ron," I said starting on a rant. He smiled and put a finger over my mouth.

"You've changed," he stated.

"Ya, I guess I have," I said looking up into those deep emerald green eyes.

"Your hair, your clothes, you. This was the real you all along wasn't it?" He said looking down into my hazelnut chocolate mix.

"Yes, I just got tired of being a bookworm. I like to read but I like to surf and sing and dance and so many other things and I've been like this during the summer since like 2nd year but at school everyone expected the bookworm so that's what I gave them," I said.

"Yea, I always supposed it wasn't the true you," He replied. "So you're staying this way for school?"

"Yup, it's my last year and I want everyone to see the real me," I stated.

"I like this you, more adventurous, more sexy, more dirty fun," He said giving a mischievous smile.

"Yea," I said entranced by his eyes that were no longer covered by glasses but free to be seen freely. "We should go order our food," I said and led him by his hand back up to the deck. We ordered our food and ate with much chatter as we ordered a chocolate cake for us to split at dessert Jake said he had a big announcement.

"I have an awesome announcement. You're going to love this Lena and Michael," Jake started.

"Just tell us what it is!" Harry and I shouted in unison.

"I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year," Jake said and I jumped and hugged him. He had been going to Durmstang (A/N sorry don't how to spell) and well personally I didn't like him going there and to hear that he'd be with me throughout the school year was a huge relief. Charlie went to Beaubaxtons Academy and her parents wouldn't let her transfer.

"Wow, I'm so excited now," I said and smiled.

"So Harry how long have you known Jake?" I asked.

"Our whole lives. He was my next door neighbor and we've been friends forever," Harry replied.

"Funny, Jake and I have also been friends for just about ever," I said. We finished our chocolate cake and got back into the car to go catch some more waves. We got back to the beach and unloaded again. I put back on my body suit to get ready to surf when Harry challenged me and Charlie to a beach volleyball game against him and Jake.

"You're on," I said and took my bodysuit back off.

"Well I think we should make this more interesting," Jake said.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Well if we win you guys have to strip and run down the beach naked," Jake said.

"And if we win you guys have to come to the club tonight in neon pink miniskirts," I finished. Jake hesitated and so did Harry but then they both gave in. The girls started off strongly leading by 5 points and for a while it volleyed back and forth until the boys caught up. Then when the boys caught up it volleyed back and forth again till we lost by 1 point.

"Ladies, strip and run," Jake said laughing.

"But Jake," I said walking up to him and planting a kiss on his pecks and slowly worked up to his neck and he picked me up from the ground.

"Yes, Lena?" He said lust apparent in his eyes.

"Why don't I make it up to you tonight?" I whispered licking his ear lobe.

"No-'' but it turned into a moan as I hit his sweet spot on his neck. The place where he just couldn't resist and that got him totally turned on.

"So Jake I can make it up to you tonight?" I whispered into his ear as I returned to his sweet spot.

"Mmm" was all he was able to say as I gave him a hickey right on his sweet spot.

"Thanks, Jake," I said and jumped down.

"Jake, you're weak. Very weak," said Harry.

"Mate, have you ever had her? Not just any girl. Her! Do that to you?" Jake asked in a slightly flustered state.

"No," Harry answered.

"Well, mate, you should and see what pure torture is like," He stated.

"If you want I can give you a demonstration," I said seductively to Harry. He smiled and laughed and before he knew it I had him pinned to the ground. Now Harry had to have a sweet spot and he seemed to be a guy to have it on his collarbone I thought as I straddled his abs. I kissed his pecks all the way up to his collarbone and kissed all the way down his collarbone till I heard a slight groan. That was the spot. I bit it softly and felt a slight tremor go threw him. I licked and sucked…until I left a big hickey right on the spot. I smiled at him and got up. He lay there for another 10 minutes trying to calm himself down. I giggled at his face trying to think of a turn off. I looked at Jake who gave a loud chuckle and I gave him a warning look that said watch-out- I- might- just- take- Harry- for- a- ride and he gave me a pleading look not to. He walked over and pressed his body against mine and pulled me into a hot and heavy kiss claiming me as his. Honestly, Jake was the guy who popped my cherry and I had been with others but nobody knew how to do it just like Jake and he knew it. Jake and I were going to have a wild night we always did especially when I make him jealous. It's hot wild sex that only Jake can give. I love it. I smiled as the kiss broke. I ran way and got back into my bodysuit to take one last ride for the day. The sun was just setting and I was ready to go clubbing. I rode my last wave and we all decided to meet up at my house around 9:30 to go clubbing. It was 8 right now so I packed up my stuff dropped Charlie off and arrived at my house. Thomas the butler was waiting for me with a towel and washcloth in hand and dirty close basket for the stuff that needed to be washed from today. I took the towel and washcloth and thanked him before running into the house and up to my room. I jumped into the shower letting the hot water stream down my body. I washed my body with a Strawberries and Cream scent along with washing my hair. I stepped out of the shower after having rinsed off and started to brush my perfectly white teeth. When I was done went into my room and walked into my second closet to choose out what to wear. I pulled out a black mini skirt and a red tank that was ripped across my chest with my black stilettos. I pulled on my clothes and saw that it was already 9 o'clock. I was going to be rushed tonight. I rushed into the bathroom to see my hair still wet. I took my blow dryer and blow dried it and it turned out to go into gentle ringlets. I put on some red eye shadow and black eyeliner with some clear lip gloss and just as I finished the doorbell rang.

"Thomas could you get that and have them wait in the den on that floor?" I yelled.

"Of course, Miss," He said and went to go answer the door. I brushed off my clothes and made sure everything was in place. I walked downstairs to see Jake in faded jeans and a white tight muscle shirt and a light blue button up shirt over and Harry the same except for a black muscle shirt and a dark blue button up shirt. I looked over at Charlie who was in a jean mini skirt and a white ripped shirt with white stilettos. We always did dress alike. As soon as I came down we all headed out in Jake's BMW. We drove to "Aqua Blue" where we all had V.I.P. passes and knew the owners very well. We walked past the line showed the bouncer our passes and walked through the doors. It was especially loud tonight it seemed. I immediately went to the bar and got a mojito and drank it down and after that Jake dragged me on the dance floor before I could order another. We grinded on the dance floor and made out for a little while before I sat back down and ordered another drink. I ended up getting a little tipsy when this new guy came up. I had seen him before but a little too tipsy to place him. He asked me if I would like to dance and I accepted and he was hot. His bleach blonde hair and his gray eyes were very hot and so was his body. We grinded for a couple of songs and he kissed me very passionately and left a little bit mark behind my ear before Jake dragged me off to leave. We dropped Harry and Charlie off and then headed over to Jake's place.

**SEXUAL CONTENT FROM HERE UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER ONE LIKE THIS**

As soon as we walked in we rushed up to his room and he immediately began kissing me passionately and hard. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and pressed his body against mine and his erection in my stomach made me horny very horny. I unbuttoned his shirt and stripped him of his muscle shirt so I felt just abs. He took off my top and my white bra and his hands started to caress my breasts. Slowly kneading and pinching until finally he moved his head down to take my right nipple into his mouth. I moaned and brought his lips back up to kiss mine. I kissed down to his sweet spot where that hickey had formed. I smiled and sucked as he picked me up and put me on his bed. He moved his head back down to my breaths and started to suck and bite again on my right nipple as his hand worked to slide my miniskirt down and then my white thong down. My hands found the way to his jeans and slowly slid them off in a haze as I was becoming very dazed through the lust. I hurried to take off his boxers.

"Jake, I need you," I moaned into his ear. "I need you bad," I said again and he thrust into me. I came harder than I ever had before and we fell asleep our limbs soaked with sweat tangled together.

8888888888888888888888888888888

So what'd you think? Sorry about the wait. Computer trouble…this is a long chapter and my chapters should be closer to this length instead of like the first one. Thanks so much for the reviews and I could use some more to see what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing write…

Thanks!

Love,

Dracoshott28


	3. Train Ride

"_Jake, I need you," I moaned into his ear. "I need you bad," I said again and he thrust into me. I came harder than I ever had before and we fell asleep our limbs soaked with sweat tangled together._

I woke up and opened my eyes. Thank God his room was dark. I immediately felt the bed lift as he got up.

"Jake?" I called for him cautiously. "Baby?" I said again quietly.

"Ya?" He said but he sounded so far off.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ya," he said and popped his head out of the bathroom giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and just accepted he wasn't ready to talk about it. I glanced at the clock and saw that it read 12:01. Did I have anything to do today? No I don't think so. I rolled out of his bed and went over to his wardrobe. I pulled out jeans and a white t-shirt that said wet t-shirt contest? That I left over here last time. I heard the shower turn off and he walked out with just a white fluffy towel around his waist. I smirked just looking at his toned abs and pecks. He gave me a smirk knowing what I was thinking and as I walked past him into the bathroom I pushed him onto the bed.

"What was that for?'' He yelled.

"You know what it was for," I said and giggled. I took a nice slow shower with some mango shampoo that happened to also be mine because one time I told him I didn't like showering and smelling like a guy afterwards so he had his butler buy some for me. I pulled on my clothes and pulled my hair up into a straight pony tail. I grabbed my clear lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom where Jake sat on his bed twiddling his thumbs. Now there is definitely something wrong. Normally when I walked out Jake was listening to music or on his laptop or doing something but sitting and twiddling was something he never did.

"Jake," I said sitting down next to him, "What's up with you? You seem really I don't know different far off like you're in another dimension," I said looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Um…babe it's just not the time okay. I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?" He said his eyes pleading with me.

"Okay," I replied softly wondering what had him so deep in thought. "Well I think I'm going to go. I'll have Thomas come pick me up. Bye babe," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. I called Thomas and he picked me up immediately.

"Miss is there something wrong?" He asked as we rode.

"No, Thomas. Well there is nothing wrong with me but my friend Jake there is something bothering him, but he won't tell me what it is," I replied.

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready, Miss," He replied and we rode the rest of the short way in silence. I decided to look up Harry's phone number and call and see if he wanted to hang out.

"Hi Mrs. Dursley. May I speak to Harry?" I asked politely.

"Harry who?" She said acting like there was no Harry.

"Just give the damn phone to Harry before I come over there and hex you," I said and I heard her squeal before Harry came to the phone.

"What'd you say to spook her?" He asked.

"I'd hex her," I said a smile spreading across my face as I giggled a bit.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the mall and do some shopping," I stated.

"Oh yes I just love shopping. It's one of my favorite things to do," He replied sarcastically.

"Okay pick you up in 10 then. Bye," I said and hung up. I rushed out the door but not before grabbing my white coach purse and my keys then rushed to my car. It took me about 10 min to get to his house. I stepped out and walked up to the front door and knocked. Harry came and answered the door.

"Come on let's get out of here," He said and as he walked by I noticed a big duffel bag by his side.

"Are you moving in somewhere?" I asked as he got into the car.

"Well I would like for you to drop me off at my flat in uptown London afterwards please," He responded.

"When did you get the flat?" I asked curiously.

"The first time they kicked me out," he replied. "Normally I'd live there but I don't know he dropped me off there last night so I was stuck and I had to pay them to keep me but ya next time use my other number," he said taking my cell and entering it in there.

"Okay, cool," I said in response. We made light conversation as we headed to the mall. We got out at the biggest mall in England. It was beautiful. We got out of the car and walked Harry being the gentleman held the door open for me and came in afterwards.

"What's that red mark behind your ear?" He asked as we walked in the main entrance.

"What red mark?" I asked and he touched it showing me where. I pulled out my mini mirror and sure enough there was a big red mark behind my ear. "I don't remember where that came from," I said trying to remember last night but it was really all a big blur. Wait I danced with Harry and Jake and who else? Wait I remember blond but who do I know that's a blond? I thought to myself. I shrugged the thought and decided to forget it and enjoy my day of shopping. We spent all day at the mall and Harry completely forgot about the mark. I dropped Harry off at his place which looked quite nice and then headed home. It was a glorious day of shopping. I bought a bunch of hoodies in all kinds of different colors today. I stepped into the house and Janie the made came to get the bags.

"You have someone waiting for you, Miss," Janie said. "He's upstairs in your room," She said as she turned to walk away. Oh it's probably Jake coming by to explain what's up with him I thought. I walked up the stairs and turned down the hallway towards my room. I walked in and there Jake was sitting on my bed.

"Lena, I came here to talk to you," Jake replied.

"Okay." He stood up and walked over to me giving me a soft kiss on the lips and wrapping me in a hug. I smiled up at him and he smiled back when suddenly it turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me and sighed. "Oh come out with it, Jake."

"Well I've been thinking and well you know how we mess around and you call me your lover and everything. What would the people at your school think? I don't want them to think you're some whore-"

"Jake, I'm not some whore, and since when do you care about what other people think?" I yelled at him. I didn't mean to, but i was annoyed he was never like this.

"Look, Lena, I don;t want people to think that you're an easy lay or anything so that's why i was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend so it wouldn't seem like such a big deal,"

"Well we've been best friends forever and lovers for a couple of years, I don't know though because it's so stupid just because school is starting all of a sudden i just have to make you my boyfriend. Really to me it's just a title now..." I said looking down at the ground.

"Hermione," That's how i knew he was totally serious , " do what's right for the both of us. Go along with it. I don't care, but please just think of why i would ask this," He walked out of the room. I sat their thinking long and hard. What should i do? What if i had hopes of dating some one else? Or should we just end this now? And I plopped down on my bed thinking long and hard. I slowly drifted off into a slow and steady sleep and woke up to "Ms. Granger! Wake up, miss! You have to be a the train station in an hour," I opened my eyes to see a very frazzled Janie.

"Okay," I said and smiled up at her. I trudged over to the bathroom and stripped of all my clothes and jumped into the shower. I took an extremely hot shower with Lavender scent and washed my hair. I stepped out and dried off pulling a jean mini skirt and white polo on and leaving my hair down in soft ringlets. I put on some lip gloss and i was done. Luckily being organized to a degree I had already packed I ran downstairs seeing i had 20 minutes to get to the station. Thomas had already brought down my trunk and was in the car waiting to drive me. We had a light conversation and then when we got there I hugged him. He like raised me and he was the best to me anyways. I ran into the train station and checking their were no muggles looking I ran into pillar and to see I was barely on time. I put my trunk away and walked into the usual compartment. I saw Jake there and Harry, Ginny, Ron boy was it nice to be home. I rushed over to Ginny and gave her a hug and then Ron with a kiss on the cheek which was when i saw the fire in his eyes for a second and then it was gone. I then walked over to Harry and did the same but I didn't see the fire. Maybe he was just losing interest in me...but he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and brought my lips to his in a fiery passion. Or maybe not? I smiled against his lips as I kissed back.

"So you accept my offer, my lady?" He asked.

"Yes, i do," I replied giggling not realizing that the 2 Weasleys were gawking in shock.

"Yay! Go Hermione!" Ginny shrieked. I turned to smile at her but my smile faded as soon as I saw turning a bright red with jealousy. I smiled sweetly and walked out of the compartment. I can't believe I just did that. O well it doesn't really matter I thought as I walked down the corridor. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even pay any attention to where I was going. I walked into an empty compartment, which was who knows where and laid down. Gosh, I'm going to have hell to pay for this though. Ron's going to explode. I slowly fell into a deep sleep thinking. I dreamt about a blond boy he looked slightly like an angel or was I really dreaming? I opened my eyes to see the blond angel, but I rubbed my eyes again to make sure I wasn't till sleeping and he was gone. What the fuck was that? He was watching me sleep that makes me feel pretty damn nervous. That's just plain creepy I thought as I walked into the corridor trying to figure out how to get back to my compartment. I walked down the corridor and finally found my compartment.

"Lena, where'd you go?" Jake asked.

"Um, another compartment to rest," I said.

"You could've rested in here," He said.

"Ya, I know, but I just wanted privacy," I said making sure he dropped the subject. I sat down and looked out the window. Just valleys and I slowly fell back asleep with my head in Jake's lap.

Sorry It took so long I've been really busy and schoool starts tommorrow. Oh yay...but I hope you like tha the chappie. R & R

Love,

Dracoshott28


	4. The Feast and Changes

"Lena, where'd you go?" Jake asked.

"Um, another compartment to rest," I said.

"You could've rested in here," He said.

"Ya, I know, but I just wanted privacy," I said making sure he dropped the subject. I sat down and looked out the window. Just valleys and I slowly fell back asleep with my head in Jake's lap.

I woke up to a light shaking.

"Come on Lena, It's time to get off the train," I heard Jake whisper softly. I nodded my head...well at least I think I did. I slowly opened my eyes to see him looking down and I sat up. I looked up and sure enough we were at the Hogsmeade station. I smiled at Jake as he ushered me out of the train. He always did take care of me. He helped me into a carriage with of course Ginny, Harry, and Ron, though he didn't look to happy at all. I was with Jake because he had never had the courage to ask me out and I did like him in my early years but now I had no a single drop of love for him that wasn't brotherly. I gave a shy smile towards him I really did use to like him and I'm was sorry we never got a chance together, but he'll find the right girl I have faith in him but until then I'll try and stay on his good side. The ride up to the castle was silent and it made me slightly nervous. I wasn't used to it ever being this quiet between the 5 of us. I was glad to finally see the castle in view and as the carriage stopped I jumped out to get away from the uncomfortableness. I realized that no one else had changed into their robes or uniform either. What the hell is going on? I mean I heard there were changes but what kind of changes? As I walked into the Great Hall I realized there was no house colors, no sorting hat, no houses really. I looked around puzzled and sat where the Gryfindoor table used to be and waited for the other 4 to join.

"Bloody Hell," said Harry as he sat down next to me. "What the h ll happened to everything?" He said in awe and those comments were repeated tons of times as more people flooded into the Great Hall.

"I don't know. I mean I'm not head girl or anything so I wouldn't know," I said slowly still shocked.

"Wait, you're not head girl?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yea, I'm not," I replied.

"Well now I know there all bonkers. You're number one in our class and you've only broken the rules on our dangerous adventures, that's crazy. You're always on time and you're work is like more than perfect. I wonder what the hell is going on," Harry replied. I felt Jake sit on the other side of me and the crowd was hushed as Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening new and returning students. I know you are all wondering what's going on and why we're missing the house colors and all the tables labeled with either Gryfindoor, Huffelpuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, but that's the thing. They aren't missing," and that's when chaos broke out. There was a lot of what do you mean they're not missing they're not here! And other things like that. I just watched in shock. " There are no more houses. We've decided to produce house unity so no more houses. This is how it's going to work. Every year will have it's own level of the castle and you will have roommates but you will all have your own bedrooms. Now we will talk about it more after the feast. Now enjoy the feast!" He said and the food appeared. I was really hungry so I grabbed a roll and some pasta. Jake had somehow appeared next to me.

"Babe, what's up?" He asked while filing up his plate.

"Nothing," I said really unsure of what was wrong. I played with my spaghetti and nibbled on my roll ignoring every one else. What was Dumbledore doing? Putting all the houses together isn't that a little crazy? I wonder who my roommates are...oh gosh with my luck it'll be that pug-faced whore. Oh God...what's her name again? Padapile..no...Pane...no...Pansy...no that can't be it I mean what kinda of dumb ass people would name their kid Pansy. Ugh! I wonder if it'll be guys in our dorm? Hm...Probably and how many people to a room? Gosh it's only Saturday and I'm already stressing, boy I can't wait till Monday when classes start. All of a sudden the room fell to a hush which I assumed that meant Dumbledore was peaking again, so I looked up.

"Now that we've enjoyed that marvelous feast, let's get down to business. The first years will be in the Dungeons," The Slytherins erupted in laughter knowing how scary it would be for them and I could've sworn Dumbledore glared at all of them, " which has been newly remodeled, to make it more comfortable for the first years," All the laughter stopped from the Slytherins, " and so you should be very safe and I'll have Professor Snape lead you down there. Now off you go," He said and all the first years headed out the door with Snape leading them. " Now the second years will be staying on the second floor and Headless Nick shall lead you to your dorms now," He said and all the second years shuffled out. " The third years will be on the 3rd floor and don't worry we took out the 3-headed dog, said winking towards Harry and me as the 3rd years hurried out, and slowly the hall emptied till it was just us 7th years.

"Now, you guys will be on the 7th floor of this building and you will have no teachers on your floor unlike all the other levels and you're held with a large responsibility. Now, I know no one has received head girl or head boy this year and that is because there are now 6 who have the responsibility to take away points and give out detentions, and 6 that have the top grades and I believe will handle it responsibly. These 6 are Hermione Granger,Harry Potter, Jake Smith which is a new student by the way, Draco Malfoy, Angel Terris, and lastly Serena Woods. You 6 will be sharing a dorm and I will explain the other responsibilities later now let's head up to the 7th floor," he said and got up from the table and headed to the front doors. I got up and held on to Jake's hand with Harry on my other side. Ron was nowhere in sight and Ginny had already left with the 6th years. We walked up till we finally reached the 7th floor there was portraits lining the walls everywhere and waiting patiently while Dumbledore told who would be roomed with who and their password. Our room was the last but oddly enough it was in the middle of everyone else's rooms most had 8 people to a dorm but we had 6 and supposedly more space. We filed in and it was huge and beautiful. The common room was a pretty white and black color the contrast looked wonderful. There was 2 couches and 1 love seat plus 2 big plushy chairs. There was a flat screen T.V. Hanging over the fireplace and it was at least 5 feet long and 3 feet wide. On 2 of the walls there was 6 desks 3 on each wall each equipped with parchment and quills of different colors and they were a gorgeous mahogany color. Then there was two sets of stairs with 3 doors on each set which I assumed was our bedrooms and on the other wall was a bar which from what I could see was on the outside of the kitchen while the other two doors I wasn't sure about but I guess I can't explore now since Dumbledore was leading us into the kitchen which was equipped with everything in Stainless steel and you could make anything you ever wanted but past that was a nice formal dining room big enough to fit 6 as of right now but it looked like it expanded or shrank. He sat down at the head of the table so we all followed suit.

"So you 6 are the brightest and who I believe are the most responsible to handle this job but if you abuse your power it will be stripped from you immediately. As of right now I know there are still prejudices between you all but this shall no longer exist. There are no more houses nothing separates you anymore. You're mostly from the different houses but since there are no more houses I expect harmony especially since you'll be setting an example for the younger students. I don't wanna hear or see any bickering and if I'm told there is inside of a class, hallway, or anywhere else public there shall be consequences. Now you have the power to take away points if necessary or hand out detentions, I expect you to use your power properly now you will also be making Hogsmeade weekend and planning plus preparing the dances. Now I leave you here and wish you a good night and an excellent year," he said and walked out of the dorm. Wow! Okay well I'm going to my room as of right now and I'm climbed the right set of stairs which happened to be the girl's stairs and my room was on the second floor. Everything was white and I saw a note on the bedside table "_Think about what you want your room to look like then open your eyes,"_so I did what the note said and when I opened my eyes it was exactly how I wanted it to be. The walls were dark blue and black diamonds. My bed sheets were also dark blue and black and all of my furniture was black. My ceiling was enchanted to look like the night time and during the day a rainy day because those are my favorite days. I loved it. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of short shorts that were white and pulled on a white tight tank top. I wonder who I was sharing a bathroom with so I wandered into the bathroom to see my stuff organized the way I liked it and it was white and blue like the downstairs with a big jacuzzi tub and a steam shower plus two sinks and a small door which led to the toilet. I walked over to my neighbor's room and knocked on the door and saw Harry open. Thank god it could've been Malfoy.

"Hey Harry!" I said walking in and jumping on his bed. His room was mainly red and black and look basically like mine.

"Hey Hermione, it looks like we're neighbors," he said lying down next to me.

"Yup, it does," I said smiling at him. He was dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and that's it and boy can I say I liked his upper torso. I all of a sudden felt a wave of sleepiness come over me.

"Oh boy I'm tired, too tired to move. Harry can I just stay here for tonight?" I asked and I immediately started to curl up in his covers.

"Sure," He said and pulled the covers over himself and I immediately snuggled up to his chest and breathed in his strong male scent and I slowly drifted off into sleep. I woke up to yelling from what sounded like Harry. I opened my eyes to see that Harry was gone already, what the hell? I looked over at his alarm clock to see it was 11. I stumbled out of his room and slowly pulled my hair into a ponytail before going downstairs to see what the fuss was about. As I came into the common room there was Jake and Harry yelling at each other, neither of them had noticed me as I slipped into the room.

" What the hell was Hermione doing in your room!" Jake yelled.

"One thing and one thing only and it's called sleeping, she got really tired last night and she asked to stay in my room!" Harry yelled back.

"So you expect me to believe that you didn't sleep with her?" Jake questioned.

"Ya, mate, she's like a little sister and I would never commit incest," Harry stated clearly.

"Ya right! Everybody knows she's fucking hot and you guys have always been close and you had a crush on her! You told me so yourself mate!" Jake yelled again.

"That-" and that's when Harry turned his head realizing I was there. Jake looked pissed because he didn't finish but then he found out what he was looking at. Me, and with that I hurried out of the room as I heard Hermione's shouted from both of the boys.

_Hey!_

_Sorry it took so long to update...I feel bad. I've been super busy with school though and ya it seems people got confused with the last chapter and if you didn't get it in this one she is with jake and well please read and review! _

_Love,_

_dracoshott28_


	5. I just want to talk

"_Ya right! Everybody knows she's fucking hot and you guys have always been close and you had a crush on her! You told me so yourself mate!" Jake yelled again._

"_That-" and that's when Harry turned his head realizing I was there. Jake looked pissed because he didn't finish but then he found out what he was looking at. Me, and with that I hurried out of the room as I heard Hermione's shouted from both of the boys._

I locked myself in my room and jumped on my bed and immediately the tears flowed down my cheeks. What am I doing? Turning best friends against each other? I immediately stopped the tears and stood up. Shut up you bloody whore I thought to myself. I marched into the bathroom making sure to lock it from Harry's side with 3 different spells, and I turned on the shower and stripped stepping in and feeling the steaming water on my skin. I felt it burn slightly but I didn't dare turn it down. I washed my body and hair with a citrus cent and rinsed off stepping out I could still feel the boiling water on my body. I walked into my bedroom and pulled out some underwear, "pink" pants from Victoria's secret which happened to be dark blue and tight black tank top. I got dressed then walked back in the bathroom to pull my hair in to a messy bun and put some lip gloss on before finally walking out of the room at 1 pm. I opened my door very cautiously and since I saw only Angel and Serena on the couch watching the T.V. It was pouring outside and there was heavy thunder and lighting, and there was only one way to describe it. Beautiful. They were watching something that actually looked interesting and I was actually going to go down and join them till my stomach rumbled. I'm so hungry I thought as I walked down the stairs in a rush to the kitchen. What do I want? I decided on a simple grilled cheese sandwich and I was so busy I didn't even notice Malfoy walk in while I was getting the cheese out.

"Hey Mudblood, pass me the milk," Malfoy said.

"Get it yourself, ferret," I said walking past him to the stove.

"You whore, you were right there,"

"And why would I get something for a bastard?"

"Look, here," He said coming up very close and knocking me in to the counter, "it seems you forget who you're talking to. If worse comes to worse I'll kill you," He said in a quiet but deadly voice, and then he walked out of the kitchen. God I hate Malfoy. I wish he would go to fucking hell. I grilled my sandwich nearly burning just because I was thinking about that stupid prick Malfoy and then got some ketchup to put on it and walked out. I stomped up to my room still furious. How dare he threaten me! I'm going to make it hell to pay for him. I walked and couldn't help but scream as soon as I saw Malfoy in there. He threw his hands over my mouth and locked the door immediately. I quieted wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hermione, don't be alarmed I just want to talk," he said and just as I opened my mouth he pressed his lips to mine. What kind of talking is this? I thought but then all thoughts were lost as his tongue entered my mouth but as soon as the kiss had started it had ended and he was gone. What the hell is going on? I thought as I laid down on my bed and stared at the window. I had lost my appetite.

---

Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to do a quick update, and I'll try to do a longer one today because I'm going on a vacation for the rest of the week.

Love,

Dracoshott28


	6. Nightmare

"_Hermione, don't be alarmed I just want to talk," he said and just as I opened my mouth he pressed his lips to mine. What kind of talking is this? I thought but then all thoughts were lost as his tongue entered my mouth but as soon as the kiss had started it had ended and he was gone. What the hell is going on? I thought as I laid down on my bed and stared at the window. I had lost my appetite._

I liked the kiss but what was I doing? I have a boyfriend damn it! Oh my gosh, what if Malfoy decides to tell Jake? He'll hate me forever. Oh I'm going to kill Malfoy! I didn't do shit so far but he comes and tries to ruin my life, and first he threatens to kill me and then he kisses me. He needs to figure himself out and I need to stay away from him before he really does ruin my life. I'll just blow the kiss of and avoid Malfoy. Ya, that's what I'll do. I was happy I had made up my mind and now I just had to make sure there wasn't a rift between Harry and Jake because they shouldn't be fighting over me. I walked laid there and decided to sleep and check on them later. I closed my eyes and slept for a few hours. When I woke up it was pitch black outside and it 11 pm. I hurried down to Jake's room and knocked.

"Hold on a minute, please," he said from inside and 2 seconds later he opened the door. "Hermione!" He said sounding very surprised. I guess he wasn't expecting me. "Come in, come in!" he said.

"Hi," I said shyly staring up at him. "Are you and Harry still arguing?"

"No, no baby," He said.

"Okay good because nothing happened between us and frankly it bothers me that you would think I would cheat on you," and I could her my conscious retort but you did with Malfoy. "Don't you trust me, Jake?" I asked seriously. This is what I was afraid of. Our relationship becoming too serious.

"I trust you baby, but I just I don't know I freaked. Please don't be mad at me," He said putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Ya, whatever," I said with a sigh and walked out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"To Harry's," I replied and watched as he winced slightly. "Just kidding," I said smiling as I ran into his room and jumped in his bed. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down next to me as I snuggled up to his chest.

"Good night, Lena" He said.

"Good night," I replied feeling slightly guilty as I drifted off in a dark sleep. I dreamt about horrible things and they all included what Malfoy had done :

"_Jake," I called._

"_Fuck off, Hermione!" He yelled back._

"_What'd I do?" I asked confused._

"_Why don't you go ask your other man?" He retorted coldly._

"_What are you talking about? What is wrong with you?" I asked still confused._

"_What do you mean what's wrong with me? After a month in our marriage I find out that you've been having a fucking affair since 7th year with that Malfoy guy!" He yelled and slapped me hard._

"_No that's not true, sweetie," I replied only knowing it was useless. He slapped me again and I slammed against the wall._

"_Bitch, after all that and now you try to cover it up. Fuck no!" He yelled and kneed me in the stomach and I slid down the wall to my knees. _

"_But, come on Jake," I said scared now, "it was one harmless kiss!" I retorted. _

"_One?" He kicked me hard in the ribs I think something was broken. "It was more than fucking one," he replied. _

"_Jake," I moaned out of pain now as his fist connected with my jaw. This isn't who I married or dated or fell in love with or just had a friends with benefits relationship with. This man was a monster and I don't know him. That's when Jake brought out a gun and pulled me up by my shirt. He pulled the trigger and just as it was about to hit me I woke up._

I woke up and I had a cold sweat all down my body and I was shaking like crazy. I looked over and saw Jake's face and I couldn't help but jump out of the bed. It's not the Jake from the dream. This is just the sweet Jake I've known forever. I repeated that over and over trying to convince myself of that and finally I decided to just leave out of his room so I quietly tiptoed out and went to go get some hot chocolate. As I entered the kitchen I realized it was 2:30 am. I took out some milk and began to boil it. I watched as it slowly began to boil before I added the chocolate mix. I boiled and I poured some for myself and took out the whip cream and sprayed it on top. I sat there at the counter and just sat there thinking.

"Hello, Hermione," I heard in a smooth voice that I knew all too well.

"Get away from me, Malfoy," I said in a low venom voice.

"It didn't seem like you wanted me to get away from you earlier today during that kiss," He said putting his arms around me.

"I said Get away,"

"Oh, but Hermione, you're so hot. I don't wanna get away," he said in a suave voice.

"Malfoy, why are you doing this? What are you trying to pull?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Nothing, Hermione. Why would you think I'm trying to pull anything?" He said innocently. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I began to march out the kitchen and up my set of stairs.

"Hermione," he said and I turned around " I know you can't forget that kiss and I can't either," he said and I continued to march up my stairs and hide in my room. I opened the door and shut it locking it with 3 spells and the one that led to the bathroom. No one was coming in, or going out.

Well I'm sorry it took awhile to update but I hope you liked it but i'll never know unless you review! So please do.

Love,

Dracoshott28


	7. I don't need help!

"Hermione," he said and I turned around " I know you can't forget that kiss and I can't either," he said and I continued to march up my stairs and hide in my room. I opened the door and shut it locking it with 3 spells and the one that led to the bathroom. No one was coming in, or going out. I laid there. What's Malfoy up to? Why is he fucking around with me? Why me. I'm finally getting everything back to normal and he has to come fuck around with me, and I can forget about that kiss. Can't I? I fell back into a uneasy sleep. I woke up the next morning at 7 am. I walked over to the door and tried to open it forgetting I had locked it with 3 different spells. I walked over to get my wand and I unlocked it. I stepped in and saw Harry butt naked. I liked what I saw.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," I said blushing but not after getting a good look. He was HUGE! I quickly rushed out. What a great way to start out the year? I smiled to myself.

"Mione, it's okay you can come in now," he said and I could hear a slight chuckle in his voice. I walked back in and he had a white fluffy towel around his waste. I blushed as soon as I walked in. The rest of his body wasn't bad either. He was so handsome I thought smiling to myself. I immediately turned on the shower and began to strip without thinking and that's when it hit me! HARRY IS IN HERE! Oh my gosh! I saw Harry smiling at himself as I jumped into the shower.

"Looks like we're even," he said laughing as he walked out of the bathroom. I smiled at the thought and it was quite funny. I showered feeling so good and not worrying at all about Malfoy or Jake or anyone else for that matter. I stepped out half and hour later feeling very refreshed. I chose a black skirt and a navy blue polo with the Hogwarts crest. I liked these a lot better than the robes. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I brushed my teeth the 3 minutes I'm supposed to. I applied some mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss and I walked out. Oh shit! My messenger bag. I immediately ran back into my room and grabbed my black and blue messenger bag with my time table, quills, and parchment, plus my books already organized. I slung it over my shoulder and looked at the clock saying it was 8. I rushed downstairs and began my walk to the Great Hall, for some reason I was in such a pleasant mood. By the time I reached the Great Hall I was skipping and laughing just for no good reason. I guess this was what it was like to be relaxed and calm with no worries. I sat down at breakfast and piled on some turkey sausage and pancakes. Yum! I looked up to see Ron sitting across from me.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey," He said his mouth amazingly not full. I gave him a huge smile and I saw a blush rise to his cheeks.

"You ready for the first day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. I beamed at him again. I'm just happy. Harry sat down next to me.

"Well someone has got an appetite this morning," he said looking at my plate.

"Ya, I feel like I haven't eaten in days," I said smiling as I stuffed a piece of sausage in my mouth. He smiled at me. He looked pretty happy too as he piled on pancakes, bacon, and sausage onto his plate.

"Good morning, babe," said Jake giving me a kiss as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Morning. How lucky am I have to have 3 gorgeous guys surrounding me?" I said giving Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"Someone took their happy pill didn't they?" Jake asked laughing. I laughed with him but I still felt a bit uneasy. Maybe, I should just break up with him that would fix everything. Okay, maybe not everything but a lot. My happy mood slowly faded and I felt a slight strain of stress. I got up from the table using the excuse that I had to go to the bathroom and I would be right back. I ran to the bathroom and stuck my fingers down my throat. It all came up and I felt much better. It wasn't something I did normally just when I'm stressed I assured myself. I hadn't done it the whole summer which assured me that it was only stress, which I could feel already. I smiled at myself in the mirror and wiped my mouth. As I sat down in the Great Hall I took out some mints and put them in my mouth. I smiled at everyone to reassure them and Ron seemed to fall for it, unfortunately it doesn't seem Jake and Harry were as easily fooled. Harry gave me a questioning look knowing something was up and so did Jake. Since when did Harry get so damn observant? I got up and quickly left the hall trying to get away from their looks and stares. I hurried off to my first class which was luckily one I didn't have with either of the two suspicious boys. It was Ancient Ruins. How exciting! I walked into the classroom and sat in the front. I didn't concentrate all throughout the class though, because I worried about what Harry and Jake would say. Luckily, I had picked up the habit of taking notes almost automatically or else I might've failed the first class already. I rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang and I was dreading potions with the boys all 3 of them not to mention Malfoy! Ugh, could it get any worse? I rushed into the class and sat down in the back with only one seat next to me. Who would sit down next to me but Malfoy? Damn it, and by the time he had sat down there were no more seats. I would have rather had Jake or Harry sit next to me. I sneered at him before turning to Snape. The first half of class went well but then I felt something on my thigh. I look down to see known other than Malfoy's hand trying to creep up my skirt.

"Malfoy, get off of me if you want to keep your balls," I hiss in his ear. His hand moves further up.

"Oh, but then I wouldn't be able to pleasure you," He said smirking.

"Malfoy get off before I get Snape over here," I replied.

"You think Snape will actually listen to a horny teenage girl?" he said and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I growled. He was right Snape would be like well we all know you're deprived but no need to make up stories and then deduct 30 points from me. I put my hand on top of Malfoy's and moved it slowly away from my legs and then I twisted and broke his wrist and he didn't even say a word. I saw him take his wand and perform a spell to heal it and I could even see the bones going back into place. He smirked at me as I looked shocked.

'Ms. Granger, Stop staring at someone you cant have. Minus 20 points from you," and he continued ranting on about a potion. I glared at Malfoy. That son of a bitch got me in trouble. Gosh, I hate him. Yet you love his kisses. What was that? Your conscious, genius. Ugh...well get out! Oh no way! I like it here. And that's when I decided to stop thinking. I sat there bored to death the rest of the class and as soon as I got out I ran for my common room and then to the Great Hall for lunch. I pigged out on food before quickly running to the bathroom and throwing it all back up again. Food is disgusting. I felt like I couldn't even go back into the Great Hall so I went to the library for the rest of our lunch period. I haven't changed that much now have I? I walked out of the library 10 minutes before lunch ended so I could get next to my class on time. My next class was Advanced Arithmacy. Oh joy! I walked into the classroom and sat in the back and one again I got everything done with still tons of my mind. Maybe, I'll skip dinner and just start working. I rushed up to my dorm and into my room, and pulled out my iPod and immediately began my work. I didn't want to be bothered so I locked both of the doors with just one complicated spell. I finished my homework by 9 and laid there just listening to the music. I could stay with Jake it would do no harm right? He won't turn out like that and whoever said we were going to get married? I thought to myself as I fell into a deep sleep on my bed. I woke up the next morning at 7:30. OH shit ! I'm late. I jumped into the shower and hurried throughout my daily routine. I skipped breakfast not even wanting to think about looking at a muffin or a piece of fruit. I hurried to my first class which happened to be Potions and arrived just on time and Snape sneered not being able to deduct points from me. I sat down in between Harry and Jake. 5 minutes into the class I got a note:

_Where were you last night and this morning?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

I replied saying that I had lots of work to do.

_On the first night? And this morning?_

I sighed. I answered that I woke up late this morning because I forgot to set my alarm clock.

_Hermione, are you okay? You never forget anything. Especially when it comes to being on time for something._

Yes, I replied getting slightly worried that he might analyze me more than needed and find out things that he didn't need to.

_Okay, whatever you say._

And with that the conversation stopped. I was happy I didn't need him to know that I wasn't eating or when I was eating I had to throw it up just to get rid of stress. I mean at least I wasn't cutting myself then I could do some serious damage, but I'm okay right now. After Potions I rushed to my next class. I skipped lunch and every other meal I could get away with or otherwise I'd throw it up right after I ate, those nest few weeks though otherwise went smoothly till that one night. I was walking back into my roomed exhausted after a long day. I plopped on my bed without even thinking about locking or closing my door. I heard something being knocked over and I looked around to see no one else but Malfoy standing there. He's still alive? I hadn't seen him lately and that was a God send but here he was in my room tonight.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked very annoyed.

"Hermione, what're you doing to yourself?" He asked in a soft concerned tone.

" Since when do you care Malfoy?!" I yelled angry with him and hate seeping through every bone.

"I've always cared but I just realized it this year," He said once again in his soft tone.

"Well, Malfoy, here's a new flash I want you out of my fucking room NOW!" I yelled. I wasn't in the mood for this I just wanted to be left alone.

"Hermione,-" He began.

"You of all people have no right to use my first name!" I spat at him.

"You need to stop. You're killing yourself!" He replied.

"Don't you think I would know if I were killing my fucking self?! I'm the smartest damn witch in the school!" I yelled at him. I knew he was right but I didn't care.

"Hermione!" He yelled and now he was walking towards me.

"What Malfoy?" I yelled back at him.

"You need help," he said softly now his face was only an inch away from mine.

"I don't Malfoy," I said a tear slowly falling down my cheek. All my anger had been loss, he was right but I didn't want to admit it.

"How can you say that, Hermione?" He asked.

"Because, I'm supposed to be perfect. If anyone found out their image of me would just be the crazy girl or something I don't know," I said the tears now pouring out of my eyes. I felt his arms around me and for some odd reason I immediately relaxed. "Malfoy, I don't know what to do. I can't let anyone find out though. My parents would be so pissed and my friends would never leave me alone and Jake would keep a 24 hour watch on me. I can't let anyone find out. You can't let anyone find out, please Malfoy. Please," I begged him sobbing into his chest.

"Don't worry, it's safe with me. But I need you to stop," he said his hands going through my hair.

"I want to. I really do, but I can't," I said my tears slowly coming to a stop.

"I'll help you don't worry. It can be our little secret," he said smiling softly. I looked up at him. Had he really changed?

Hey,

Okay it's new chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up but ye I've been busy.

Love my reviewers,

Dracoshott28


	8. Maybe he's changed

"_Don't worry, it's safe with me. But I need you to stop," he said his hands going through my hair._

"_I want to. I really do, but I can't," I said my tears slowly coming to a stop._

"_I'll help you don't worry. It can be our little secret," he said smiling softly. I looked up at him. Had he really changed?_

I sat there in his arms and looked at him. I wasn't sure if I should trust him but I realized I really had no choice. I smiled at him and I saw his cold grey eyes had softened a bit. He smiled back at me. It wasn't a sneer it was an actual smile.

"So, how are we going to start fixing this?" I asked cautiously. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Well, first we're going to have to do some research, in one of your favorite places. The library," he said smiling, "and after that we'll have to use different methods to get you eating regularly and keeping it down regularly," I frowned at the thought of this. What if I got huge? Like so big I couldn't fit into my uniform. I got scared of the thought and immediately started to regret this whole idea.

"Hey," he said picking up my chin so I would look up at him, " you're not backing out on me, are you? Because then I might just take you to Madam Pomfrey," he said very serioulsy. I looked down at our legs which were intertwined, and then back up to his face which was looking down at me very seriously. I started to bite my lip symbolizing that I was nervous and was thinking totally about backing out.

"I don't know, Malfoy-"

"Draco," He stated.

"What?"

"Draco, that's my first name, just like yours is Hermione. I'd prefer if you called me Draco if we're going to do this together," He said.

"Okay, Draco," I said stressing his name, "well I don't know if I'm ready for "recovery"," I said. He looked at me and shook his hand.

"You're ready for recovery, trust me," He said.

"How am I supposed to trust you?! Draco, have you forgotten these past 6 years?! The years of taunting, of breaking me, of degrading me! And now I'm just supposed to trust you?!" I yelled.

"Hermione, I know we haven't had the best history-"

"Well that's the understatement of the year,"

"Yea, but still. I'm trying to make things right, now. Please take a chance trust me," He said.

"You can try now, but that doesn't change what you did to me for the past 6 YEARS! You never saw me cry after you finished breaking me into pieces. You never saw any of the pain I went through! YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL! Do you not understand that?" I said tears slowly sliding down my face again.

"Yes, Hermione, I do understand that, but-"

"But what?! But nothing..you hurt me, and that's final. It's gonna take everything to earn my trust, and if it's broken there will be nothing able to be done to forgive you. Remember that, Draco," I said looking at him sternly. I was looking down at him. I hadn't yelled like that in awhile.

"Hermione, I vow I will do everything in my power to earn you trust and everything in my power to maintain it," he said and walked out. I fell back on my bed feeling exhausted. Had I just struck a deal with Draco? Was he going to be my protector and help me through all of this? I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep awakening the next morning in my school clothes when everything that happened last night flowed back into my memory. I smiled. He was actually willing to make an effort...maybe he was changing for the good after all.

Hey!

Sorry it's been so long. I'll try to update sooner..

love ya,

dracoshott28


	9. It's Nothing

_I fell back on my bed feeling exhausted. Had I just struck a deal with Draco? Was he going to be my protector and help me through all of this? I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep awakening the next morning in my school clothes when everything that happened last night flowed back into my memory. I smiled. He was actually willing to make an effort...maybe he was changing for the good after all. _

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I walked back into my room feeling refreshed. I pulled on a skirt that was mid length and green and put on a white t-shirt. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed to the library. Today was Saturday so I didn't have anything better to do than study. I rushed out of my common room and down to the library. I had lots of work to do. I sat down in my favorite spot towards the back of the library. I began to work on my potions paper and when I was about half way through it someone plopped down next to me. I looked up to see grey eyes meet mine. Beautiful grey eyes with hints of ocean blue in them. I felt my lips curve into a smile as did his. A genuine smile from a Malfoy. I must be joking myself.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Potions paper," I said still mesmerized by his eyes.

"Cool," he said staring back at me. I need to break eye contact with him now I heard my mind screaming but I couldn't. The next thing I know his lips are on mine and I'm not stopping him. His tongue flicks across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant immediately. I move my hands into his hair feeling it and his hands are on my face caressing my cheeks. I feel him pulling me into his lap. Why can't I stop?! We break apart and I'm breathless still staring into those grey eyes. I go in for another kiss because those lips are irresistible, and he doesn't resist. We have a battle for dominance and his hands move to my hair running his fingers through it. Next thing I know we're on the floor lips still connected and intent on removing the other's clothing. He had moved down to my neck leaving a hickey and then back up to my lips. He just pulled my top over my head when I snap back into reality. Shit! I can't do this with him. I have Jake. Remember the cute guy that I'm supposed to be head over heels for. I break loose from the kiss and put my shirt back on. Draco looks at me confused and then realizes. His expression changes from confused to emotionless. I'm sure he just built that wall back over him.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but..."

"You don't have to explain. I know," he said and began to march off. I decided it's time for a break and I headed to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. My lips were puffy and red obviously from those heavy rough kisses that were so irresistible and my hair had fallen out of it's bun and was everywhere. My shirt was twisted the wrong way and wait! What's that huge red mark? There was a hickey on my neck for everyone to see. Crap! And where is my wand when I need it? It's in my room. Damn it! I straightened out my shirt and pulled my hair back into another bun. There was nothing I could do to my lips. I headed back to the library and grabbed my stuff it was already lunch time. I headed upstairs to get my wand and cover up my hickey. If Jake found out...well I don't even want to know what he would do. I rushed to my dorm and headed upstairs into my room. I grabbed my wand and made sure that the hickey was covered and then I put on some more lip gloss. I think I might go visit Jake after lunch. It was already striking 1:30. So I figured I would go wait outside in the common room and wouldn't you know 5 minutes later he walks in.

"Hey baby," he said in his sweet voice. It immediately made me feel guilty.

"Hey hun," I said planting a peck on his lips.

"What's going on? I feel like I haven't seen you all week," he said with that sweet smile.

"Mmm...nothing really," I said lying through my teeth.

"Well come on let's do something together," he said.

"Well what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about we watch a movie in my room?" he suggested.

"Sure, but I get to choose the movie," I said already running to his room. I chose out American Pie 2. He walked in a few minutes later with some popcorn, coke, and chocolate dipped strawberries. Yum...

"Good movie," he said smirking. Oh that smirk reminded me so much of...I smiled back at him. We laid on his bed and he pulled me into his chest. His scent was so sweet unlike the hot spicy scent of Draco. I watched the movie until about 15 minutes Jake was on top of me and planting kisses all over my face distracting me. I finally gave in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He immediately initiated a make out session and within 10 mins his hands were going up my shirt. His hands lifted up my shirt and I was in my bra and my skirt. His kisses immediately moved down to my breasts and he unhooked my bra and started to plant hickeys on my chest.

"Jake," I said trying to get his attention. "Jake, JAKE" I said finally getting his attention. He looked up surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Not now, I just want to spend time with you right now, but later tonight I'll make it up to you," I said giving him a devilish smile. He winked and then handed me my shirt and bra and immediately laid back down with his arm around me. I laid back down after putting my bra and top on and the rest of the movie went on without any mishaps.

"Well that was fun, Jake. I guess I'll see you later,"

"Wait,Lena, what's up with you?" he said seriously.

"Mmm, nothing. I'm fine," I said lying.

" No you're not. Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me," he said sitting me back down on his bed.

"It's nothing, Jake. Just drop it," I said heading towards the door but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Tell me," he said his voice changed from soft to rough and it scared me.

"Jake, you're hurting me. Please let go," I said tears waiting to be shed.

"Hermione, what's going on with you?" his voice softening but his grip only getting harder.

"Nothing," I said tears now flowing down my cheek.

"Yea, right. You can't fool me. I've know you forever. Just tell me," He said.

"Nothing," I repeated.

"Fine, don't tell me," he said and threw me against the wall. "but I will find out," he whispered into my ear and walked out of his room. I slid down the wall and immediately started sobbing. What the hell is going on? He was never like this. Why, oh why? I cried for 10 minutes and then stopped abrubtly. What am I doing? I'm stronger than being a little weak bitch and crying on the floor. I stood up immediately not wanting to be weak. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed for the door but before I walked out I looked at my wrist which was now wearing a dark blue hand mark around it. I shook my head and smiled he was not going to get the best of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's another update a lot sooner than the other ones. What do you think of the chapter? Well tell me in your reviews! Happy Holidays!

Xoxoxo,

Dracoshott28


	10. Anger and Lust

"_Fine, don't tell me," he said and threw me against the wall. "but I will find out," he whispered into my ear and walked out of his room. I slid down the wall and immediately started sobbing. What the hell is going on? He was never like this. Why, oh why? I cried for 10 minutes and then stopped abruptly. What am I doing? I'm stronger than being a little weak bitch and crying on the floor. I stood up immediately not wanting to be weak. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed for the door but before I walked out I looked at my wrist which was now wearing a dark blue hand mark around it. I shook my head and smiled he was not going to get the best of me._

As I walked out of his room I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I mean there was nothing for me to do. Draco was pissed and so was Jake. I guess I could go visit Harry, but I really don't want to see him. I went out and into the common room. I decided that I would go find Draco and apologize. Everything would be made right with a simple apology, right? I hope so. I went to Draco's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," he said his voice sounding emotionless as usual. I stepped in slowly. "Oh, it's you," he said his voice dead.

"Hey. Um..I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I shouldn't have let it happen at all. It's wrong and we both know it. I have Jake, and there are so many girls out there that want you," I replied.

"But I don't want those other girls," he said implying something.

"But Draco, you know we can't be together. Do you know how wrong all of this is?! This so wrong. It can never happen again," I stated.

"Does it feel wrong?"

"What?"

"I said does it feel wrong?"

"Uh..I'm not answering that," I said getting nervous.

"You don't need to, because the fact that you kissed me afterwards gives me everything I need,"

"Draco, just forget it. Like I'm trying to. I have Jake,"

"The guy that left the blue mark on your wrist? Your boyfriend?" He said coldly. I gasped realizing I forgot to put a cover up charm.

"He didn't mean to. He didn't know he was doing it, honest,"

"Does he think that or do you?"

"Draco, you have no right to accuse him of doing that! You don't know him! He's a good guy!" I said running out of his room and slamming the door shut. I ran to my bathroom and stuck my finger down my throat. All of this mess was getting to me bad. It wasn't fair. Jake didn't mean to do it. I know he didn't because it's not in his nature. He's a good guy. I think...I went to my room and changed into my pajamas even though it was only 6 in the evening. This day had been way too exhausting and I wasn't sure I wanted to wake up tomorrow. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. My head pounded and my wrist hurt, and I didn't want to look in the mirror to see what kind of reflection I got, but when it reached 10 I decided it was time to face the mirror. I jumped into the shower and took my shower very slowly with Vanilla smelling shampoo. When I got out I pulled on PINK (Victoria's Secret type) pants and a black t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a bun and decided to go and find something to do since by now (noon) everyone was at lunch, and I didn't want to eat, but unfortunantley my plans changed. Draco ran into me downstairs and dragged me down to lunch even if we weren't talking to each other. He just grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the Great Hall where he made me eat an apple and a sandwich. I think by then he put a charm on us because I couldn't leave him. Then he made me sit with him in the library for at least 3 hours so I couldn't try and throw it up. He wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom alone he stood in there waiting for me when I asked to go. I couldn't believe him. He was impossible. We were frigging mad at each other and he still was watching out for me and caring about me. By the end of the 3 hours I guess he couldn't stand the silence and me being mad at him anymore.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that to make you upset, but you know I'm only trying to tell you the truth. You know what's going on, and you need to do something about it. End It with him,"

"So what I can get together with you? I don't think so," even though my heart was fluttering with just the idea of us getting together.

"No, so you can be safe. So he won't hurt you anymore. I only want the best for you," he stated.

"How do you know what's best for me? Draco Malfoy, you don't know me," I stated coldly.

"You're right I don't but I know you staying with him isn't a good idea,"

"Why don't you just go find some girl to screw?! I'm sick of your fucking concern. I don't want it. Find some other girl to pity over!" I said beginning to get upset.

"Hermione, stop it! Why do you keep pushing me away?!"

"Maybe because I don't want you! I HATE you. Did you forget that?" I questioned my voice icy.

"Well I knew you were an asshole sometimes, but I didn't know you were a big fucking bitch,"

"What'd you say?" I said my tone becoming deadly.

"You heard me. I'm trying to help you damn it, and you keep pushing me away,"

"Well you're a a huge bastard with a stick shoved up your -" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Did he always have to do this? I felt my tension get lost in the kiss and his spicy scent was really getting to me. His tongue slipped into between my lips and we started fighting for dominance. He pushed me up against the back library wall and I gasped. His hands were sliding up my back and mine were in his hair. His silky blond hair. He was a damn good kisser too. I felt his hand begin to lift my shirt, and this is where we left off last time, where I made him stop. I was going to but I couldn't this time. I felt my shirt getting pulled up over my head and he started sucking on my neck leaving another huge mark, when I heard a " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Wow, I'm so sorry guys. I thought I had updated sooner. I'm really sorry. Sports and schoool is really getting to me. I feel so bad. I hope you guys still like my story though and won't judge my story by it's late updates. I'll try to get better honest. SO SORRRY!

Please review.

Xxxxxx,

Dracoshott28


End file.
